


At The Mall

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Autistic Greg House, Gen, Sensory Overload, Shippy Gen, Shopping Malls, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House needs new clothes.





	At The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo - wild card (helping), genprompt-bingo - the shopping mall & fan-flashworks - ball. 
> 
> enjoy!

“You need to get new clothes,” Wilson tells him as he drives him to the mall.

“Can’t we go somewhere else less… loud?” House asks as he parks and makes sure everything’s ready.

Wilson looks at him and shakes his head. “Unless you’re willing to wear something that’s actually not from a mall shop that will tear down in years’ time, no.”

“Expensive clothes itch,” House whines as he straightens up and gets out of the car. He shoves his hand in his pocket and grabs his ball, squeezing it and moving it between both his hands as they get inside the mall.

As expected, it’s loud. Bustling with people, people talking, children screaming, people yelling at each other. The music playing from some stores only makes the cacophony worse. 

House keeps playing with his ball as they get inside one of the clothing stores.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wilson asks him, dragging him to one of the quieter corners of it.

“Mmhm,” he nods, his voice refusing to work.

“We’ll be home soon, I’ll find you clothes,” he tells him. “Don’t worry.”

He smiles at him a little, doing his best to not worry as they go buy clothes.


End file.
